


Schlag Mich Baby Noch Einmal

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Espionage, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss see more than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlag Mich Baby Noch Einmal

Ken let the rope out another three centimetres and hung, upside-down and aghast, outside the fiends' window.

 _Ken, what do you see? Over,_ Omi's voice whispered in his ear.

"I - I can't quite make it out," Ken lied. "I'm focusing the camera and mic now." He attached the device and winched himself quickly away.

"What are they _doing?_ " Yohji said in horror, staring at the display.

"I think it's called _line-dancing_ ," Omi said, turning up - and immediately down - the volume. "And, er, chorus singing 'Hit me, Baby, one more time.' In German."

Aya's eyes narrowed. Schwarz really _were_ dark beasts.


End file.
